


Requited

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec was telling the truth.





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> I should've probably said this in the notes of one of the previous works but since I'm not adding the actual prompts people gave me for these let me know if you need anything cleared up!

“We were driving home from the beach just as the sun was setting and he had this gigantic smile on his face, like he’d never seen anything so beautiful,” Alec said, offering Magnus a tiny grin, “and he kept staring at the sunset, but I couldn’t stop staring at him.”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he took in the familiar sincerity that radiated from Alec’s gaze, and suddenly he knew that everything he’d been feeling for months was not one-sided, because he remembered that moment and how the feeling of those eyes on his back had sent electricity shooting down his spine. 

Alec was telling the truth. 


End file.
